Babe
by mizpunkslater
Summary: Maryse and Lita are knew in the WWE and are debuting on Raw. Maryse has her boyfriend Mike Mizanin but Lita acquires a flirting Buddy in Christian. Will there be love and romance there or will they remain just flirting buddies
1. Chapter 1

"Babe"

"OH MY GOD, I can't believe we've finally made it" The red head looked to her dirty bleach blonde friend beaming with excitement.

" I know, I still can't believe it, that I finally get to be with Mike all the time" The dirty blonde smiled to her friend

"Maryse is that all you care about" The red head laughed at her friend

"nooooo Lita, it's just one of the things." Maryse pouted.

"come on I see Mrs. Mcmahon" Lita laughed shaking her head at her friend

They two women strolled over to Mrs. McMahon. who was talking to a blonde superstar.

"Lita, Maryse; Welcome to Monday Night Rawww" Linda McMahon said to the girls shaking both of their hands.

"SO! Mrs McMahon are you going to introduce me to the two new beautiful divas." The Blonde's eyes lingering on a certain one.

" Lita, Maryse meet Christian" Linda introduced the girls to Christian, with his eyes still stuck on the one women in particular. " he will show you around and to your locker-room, I have some business to attend too." The older lady continued in a friendly voice, before shaking each of their hands and walking off.

"it's nice to meet you Christian, you wouldn't be able to tell me where Mike Mizanins locker-room is, would you?" Maryse asked seeing that Christian had his eyes on Lita.

"ahhhh so your the girlfriend he's been talking about," Christian laughed "his locker-rooms right down the corridor it's the 2nd on your left" Christian Smiled

Maryse hugged Lita goodbye and picked her bags up and walked to her boyfriends locker-room.

"Lita, aye, interesting name" Christian smiled flirtily

"It's actually Amy Dumas, but I do go by the name Lita" She smiled biting down on her lower lip

Maryse took her heels off and pushed the locker-room door open, quietly tiptoeing in, up behind Mike and covering his eyes with her hands, kissing him gently on the neck;

_"Guess whooooo" Maryse said in her sexy French Canadian voice._

Mike took her hands in his and took them off his face, standing up from his chair, spinning round and staring deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, kissing her tenderly.

_"Your here, I thought you said you where starting next week" Mike Smiled still looking deeply into Maryse's eyes, Playing with her hands. _

_"I Guess, I lied" Maryse said, a smirk playing across her lips, shrugging. _

_"Lita here yet, or is she the one starting next week?" Mike laughed at Maryse_

_"Yeah she's with Christian right now he's showing her around, and I think he kinda likes her." Maryse giggled._

Mike shook his head at Maryse laughing at her. Maryse giggled, smirking, Biting on one of her nails.

Christian had been flirting with Lita the whole time he had been showing her around backstage, with Lita flirting back with him.

"So Babe, Who's your first match against" Christian kept flirting with her.

"Don't call me that." Lita said but couldn't help as a smile played on her lips "I'm Teaming with Ryse against Kelly and Eve, were going to be the heels, were stepping in for the bella twins"

" Well good-luck, when have you got your spots" Christian asked

" thanks, there at 5, so I think I'm going to swing by Mikes locker-room and grab Maryse once I've put my bags down, and we'll go shopping, I need some cargo pants styled shorts for tonight" Lita looked to Where Christian was pointing as he was still showing her around.

"Next stop, Your locker-room" Christian said laughing, pointing to the way they were going and taking a big step forward like it was a leap of faith.

She laughed at him and took the hand he was holding out and took the beg step forward just like he did. Christian motioned for her to jump on his back and he would give her a piggy back to the locker-room and she did just that, he leaned forward a bit so the smaller woman could jump on his back she wrapped her arms around his neck being careful not to choke him.

They had quickly become flirting buddies.

TBC... Be Sexy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Babe

It was Lita and Maryse's second week apart of the WWE roster and they were sitting in their locker-room. Maryse was of course talking to Mike and Lita was sitting on the couch opposite them finishing off reading through her script for the night, trying not to look over at the two lovebirds.

"Hey Babe" Lita heard and she new immediately who it was.

Maryse and Mike looked up from what they were doing to the door. And Lita stood up from her seat and walked towards the door, tugging at the man waving hi to his friend Mike.

She sat on one of the big crates filled with electrical crap that was outside of their locker-room, to try to be able to look Christian in the eye.

" So what is it today" Lita asked chewing on her lower lip looking directly into Christians eyes.

"To be honest I really just wanted someone to flirt with" Christian said a devilish smile on his face looking directly back into Lita's eyes

"Baby I don't know why they just don't kiss already, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they like each other" Maryse Pouted" and I'm definitely not a genius" Maryse giggled" She's my best-friend and I want her to be happy. Mizzy wizzy?" Maryse asked in a babyish tone" Can you ask get Christian to kiss her" she continued in her babyish tone her French Canadian accent still firmly coming through, looking at him with Big puppy dog eyes.

"For you Baby anything" Mike continuing the trend of the babyish tone cupping her face with one hand leaning down to kiss her" well I'll try at least" He said before finally kissing her.

Lita and Christian kept flirting until Maryse interrupted them, to take Lita away and out into town for some lunch and of course shopping.

Lita slid off of the crate and smirked raising one of her eyebrows flirtily waving bye to Christian and linked pinky fingers with Maryse walking off in the opposite direction.

"lets go shopping after lunch to get our dresses for the Summerslam Parties" Maryse said looking very happy.

"Do we have toooooo" Lita whined

"Yes Lita, even If I have to drag you from store to store" Maryse Said hitting Lita in the stomach With her handbag.

10 minutes away from the arena the girls arrived at The Stinking Rose an italian Restraunt in San Francisco. They were shown to their table and given two menus, they ordered a strawberry daiquiri each and 2 glasses of Champagne to have with their meal. The waiter left them for 10 minutes to decide on what they wanted to eat.

Once their strawberry daiquiri arrived, the girls ordered their food, The girls both got a salad, Maryse a Ceasar and Lita a Tuna.

They spent a little over an hour at the restaurant before leaving to go and walk around town from clothes shop to clothes shop.

Maryse had already found a small silver dress, and a pair of black ankle boots For accessories she had found a charm bracelet, and a long silver key necklace.

After walking around the streets for a couple of hours the girls Finally spotting a store that looked like they would sell Lita's type of clothes.

Smiling Lita took in all the dark colors. Walking over to the rack of clothes she took out a couple of dresses, shirts, and jeans.

She walked into the dressing room putting on a deep red dress. A perfect dress.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hey sexy." the person said.

"Hey Christian." Lita said with a laugh as she recognized the voice of the blond.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"Again Don't call me that." Lita said but couldn't help as a smile played on her lips " I'm currently in a dressing room changing out of red dress."

"Awww and you didn't invite me to watch the show." Christian said with a whine.

Lita laughed as she walked to pay for her dress Maryse not far behind her, a pair of boots catching her eye "You perve."

"Such a hurtful word." he said in a hurt voice.

Lita laughed once again, she couldn't seem to be able to stop laughing when talking to him " Whatever, oh I just found some boots."

"Shopping again."

"Yup, yay me… right?" Lita said sarcastically as she tried on her boots.

"Yup lucky you." Christian said with a smirk Lita couldn't see.

"Yay, finished I just need some small stuff." Lita said with a sigh

"So you have time to see me at say three?" he asked.

Lita smiled "Sure, invite Mike"

"Why do you want him when you have me."

"Not for me for Maryse you idiot."

"Again with the hurtful words." he said.

"Just make it happen, babe." Lita said mockingly.

With that she hung up as she spotted a small leather jacket in a window display.

"Christian?" Maryse asked raising an eyebrow

"Your so Smart" Lita joked checking out the jacket she saw in the Window display.

TBC... Be Sexy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Babe

It was 3 o'clock and The girls found themselves sitting next to their boyfriends well in Lita's case sitting next to her flirting buddy.

The Divas had just finished telling them all about their shopping experiences.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever want to go shopping with you Ryse" Mike Laughed

Maryse pouted" But it's fun"

Mike gave her a disbelieving look as the subject changed again, with the talk continuing until they all had to get back to the arena.

"We'll walk with you" Mike said taking Maryse's Hand and in the other hand taking her bags.

"Thanks" She said giving him a kiss.

Christian Placed his arm around Lita's waist taking her bags in his other hand.

Finally they made it to the Divas Rental car,

"Thanks for this" Lita said to the blond canadian as Maryse said goodbye to Mike.

"Anything for you Babe" Christian Smiled

"Lita smiling too,

Christian leaned in as she leaned in giving her a quick Kiss.

"well Then" Maryse said laughing with her arm around Mike's Shoulder.

Maryse gave Mike a quick Kiss goodbye Jumping in the car.

As they arrived back at the arena the Boys not far behind them, Once the Superstars arrived at the arena they grabbed their girls bags and opened the car door for their girlfriends and helping them out of the car being real gentlemen.

"Babe" Christian nodded his head as he helped Lita out of the car.

"Babe" Lita said mockingly Christian having a laugh at how cute she was being.

"Hey Beautiful" Mike said as he helped Maryse out of the car, kissing her on the lips.

"Hey Handsome" Maryse said kissing him back,

Christian pursing his lips once she was out of the car but Lita jokingly gave him Maryse's Patented hand, after all 3 of them had a laugh at Christians reaction. Lita placed her hands on Christians Cheeks and Kissed him seeing Christians Big gorgeous smile throughout the whole kiss.

Walking inside Christian and Mike dropped the Divas bags off at their locker-room, and giving their girlfriends a kiss before walking back to their own locker-rooms to get changed for the night, giving the Divas a chance to get changed into their own ring gear.


	4. Chapter 4

Babe

Her Beautiful Blonde locks Curled to perfection, Charm Bracelet and Key necklace on, she slipped into her small silver dress, sliding her feet into her plain black ankle boots and grabbing her clutch.

"Let's go" Maryse said to Lita

"Finally" Lita laughed

Her beautiful long bright red hair straighted to perfection, big silver hoop earrings, a skin tight spaghetti strap red dress with a small black leather jacket, and Thigh high velvet boots.

As they went down the floors in the elevator and stepped out and saw the long black stretch limo awaiting them.

turning to each other " " they squealed together, their very first limo ride, to their very first WWE party.

The limo ride over, all they did was talk there was no moment of silence, as they stepped out of the limo photographers swarmed them, stepping onto the red carpet, they took pics by themselves and together.

As they walked through the doors both looking for their men, they gave each other a quick hug goodbye, knowing that they would catch up later, before going in opposite directions.

Maryse Walked around the room for a while trying to spot Mike, eventually she did, and he was talking to tall blond diva, who seemed a little too close for her taste.

Confidently Maryse walked up behind him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Take That Bitch" She thought to herself.

"Ryse" He said surprised kissing her on the lips.

The Blond just stood there watching the couple.

"Hi, I'm Maryse" she said with a Fake smile

"I'm Kelly Kelly" The blond smiled cluelessly

Maryse tried not to laugh who would name their kid twice?

"So how do you and Mike no each other" Maryse asked

"Oh I'm a Diva, me and Mike go way back, we used to date" Kelly continued un-oblivious to the glare Maryse was giving her.

Lita walked around before finally spotting a head of blond hair talking to another blond.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Lita spoke up "Hey."

"Hey babe." he said putting his arm around her waist.

Lita smiled looking up at him before turning to the beautiful blond before them "And you are."

"Oh I'm Tiffany." the blond said.

Lita smiled at her as Christian put his other arm around her pulling her against his chest "Nice to meet you, I'm Lita."

"Yea I gathered." she said "Well I have to go, have a great night."

Lita smiled as she left.

"You look sexy." Christian whispered in her ear.

Lita turned in his arms with a laugh "Thank you."

Christian grinned down at her before leaning down to give her a kiss.


End file.
